Lover for Hire
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: HueyxRiley, HueyxCaesar. Sequel to Dignity for Sale. All hell breaks loose when Cindy says Huey's not really dating Caesar. From lying, kissing, groping, even sex, how far will he have to go to prove her wrong? And just how much is Riley willing to stand?
1. Day 1: Accusation

I don't own the Boondocks.

There's incestuous love, yaoi (slash) love, and mild one sided hetro love in this story. If you don't like any of that, please don't read. And before you flame me, know that I warned you.

Everyone's 17, except Riley, who's 15. If you don't know who Caesar or Cindy are, read the comics. Or see Dignity for Sale chapter one for a brief description.

* * *

He should have seen it coming, but he didn't. He'd thought that once the competition was over, it was over. Caesar had sorted out the details, or at least he'd said that he had. And for nearly a month, everything was as blissful as could be. He was able to date Riley in private, making love to him behind closed doors whenever Granddad went out to visit a cutie pie or play cards with Tom and Uncle Ruckus. And to the public, or rather Cindy and Jazmine, he was dating Caesar. They went on 'dates' and held hands in public. The fact that Riley was naturally jealous helped with the lie that Caesar had won.

And then it all came crashing down with one pointed finger and a shouted sentence. Everyone stood very still, each for their own reasons, staring at the blond little bimbo who was right for once in her life. She had her blue eyes narrowed at Huey and Caesar, one finger pointed directly at them as she said it. Jazmine, who had been walking around the town with her, stood still. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, flicking between Cindy and the boys. And Riley, who was with his brother to make sure Caesar didn't try anything, let his guard down just long enough for them to think something was wrong. Neither Huey nor Caesar let on that there was anything behind her accusation. Huey just narrowed his eyes like he always did when Cindy was around and Caesar kept on smiling that wide smile. But it was out there. She had said it and now the lie they'd used for the past month was now called into question. All with just a few words.

"I don't think you're really dating."

Six words, all shouted and all worse than the last. Huey wanted to punch her. He wanted to punch Caesar. He was supposed to make sure they didn't question it, but there she was doing just that. He should beat his best friend and demand to know why she was asking. But he knew Caesar wouldn't have an answer. None of them knew why she was asking such a thing. Not even Jazmine, judging by her expression.

There was nothing they could do but try and save face. And Huey let his friend do that. Which he did without even being nudged. He let out a light laugh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Cindy's superior smile faded around the edges as she stood straight and lowered her hand a little. Jazmine snapped out of her stare and looked over at the Brooklyn boy. Caesar gave the blond a look, grinning like he had nothing to hide.

"What makes you think we're not datin'?" he asked, motioning between the two and to their hands, which were intertwined with the other's. Her blue eyes flicked down as Huey gripped Caesar's hand just a little tighter. Then she looked back up, a frown in place of her smile.

"Huey's not gay! I don't believe it!" was Cindy's answer. It wasn't nearly as good as Huey had feared it would be. That made him relax a little bit, lessening the grip on Caesar's hands.

"Well, I say he is. I mean, we've had sex, after all," Caesar laughed out, waving off the very thought of Huey being gay. At the word sex, Jazmine's face flushed red and Riley's eyes sharpened down to points. Huey glanced over at Caesar and had to fight from smacking him upside the head.

"I don't believe you! You guys don't even kiss! What couple doesn't kiss?!" she nearly shouted, jerking her hands in their direction in a rather frustrated sort of way. Riley gritted his teeth in anger, shaking just slightly. Huey cast a look his way, praying he didn't just burst out that he was dating his brother or something equally as bad.

"Who says we don't kiss jus' 'cause you don't see it?" he replied calmly without missing a beat. He raised up his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side a little bit as the thought sank into Cindy's head. She glared darkly at them, refusing to be upstaged by him. But before she could think of a decent response, Caesar shrugged a little bit.

Then he turned and pressed his lips against Huey's. The sudden contact startled the revolutionary, but he fought to keep from shoving him away. Instead he just pressed his lips back against Caesar's. He heard Jazmine let out a gasp and his brother shouted something he didn't hear. Then he felt hands at his shirt and he was jerked back. He nearly toppled over as Riley pulled him away from Caesar, who was staring with wide eyes.

"Back off, nigga! No one said ya could kiss 'im!" Riley spat out angrily, his eyes sharply narrowed at Caesar. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as it occurred to Riley what he'd done and why he shouldn't have. But even though his eyes flicked towards the girls, his grip on Huey's shirt didn't lessen in the least.

But it didn't have to, because Huey jerked away from him the next second. He pushed his hand into his shoulder roughly, forcing him to take a step back. His angry eyes were narrowed more so than usual. He fought the urge to smack Riley and demand to know what his problem was, nearly blowing their cover like that. But at the very least, it helped convince the girls, or at least Cindy, that they weren't involved in any sort of way.

"Why don't _you_ back off, Riley?" Caesar hissed out in an angry voice rather unlike himself. He took Huey's hand and pulled him even further away from his brother. The revolutionary reluctantly went over to him, intertwining their fingers again. "Huey picked me, not you! Jus' let it go already!"

The look that consumed Riley's face at those words was one of utter anger and sorrow at the same time. Most people, Cindy and Jazmine included, could only see the angry that raged around him like fire. But Huey could see the hurt look in his eyes just that the words, the thought, that he had lost his brother to anyone, least of all Caesar. It sent pain through Huey's heart to see him like that, but he stood his ground. He only prayed that his face was still as stony cold as it usually was and not fully of worry and sorrow for his younger brother's pain.

"Cindy, I think you should leave them alone," Jazmine mumbled out, nervously reaching out to her friend. When she touched her shoulder, the blond jumped a little and twisted towards Jazmine as though she'd just realized she was there. When she replayed her words, however, her expression grew rather sour.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Huey's _not_ gay! I saw your face when you touched my breast! You liked it!" Cindy shouted out, turning back to face them, pointing at Huey as she accused him of liking her breasts. Hearing that, however, made his eyes widen so large it caused him mild pain. Then he fiercely narrowed his eyes, the hate in them so obvious it sent a chill down Cindy's spine.

"He looked like he was gonna puke, bitch!" Riley snapped at her before his brother could even open his mouth. Cindy snapped that he did not as Jazmine pulled on her arm to get her to stop fighting with them.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't you jus' accept that he doesn't like you?" Caesar asked, gesturing towards Cindy. She looked from Riley to Caesar and back again. Then she looked directly at Huey and narrowed her blue eyes again. He matched the glare and she stepped back a little bit.

"What makes you think I would ever date you?!" Huey finally demanded, the harshness of his voice so severe that even Caesar looked stunned. All eyes went from Huey to Cindy, waiting for the answer. She nervously swallowed as she glanced around. The revolutionary took a step closer, letting go of Caesar's hand as he did. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning just a little closer to her. "I _hate_ you."

"Cind---"

Before Jazmine could finish her plea, Cindy moved forward. She pressed her lips firmly against Huey's. One second they were kissing and the next Huey was stepping back in horror. The disgust was written all over his face, making it rather clear that he did, in fact, hate her. Cindy started to say something, but never got the words out. Because a moment later, a fist went slamming into her pretty face. She screamed out as she crashed to the ground. Jazmine let out a scream of her own, dropping to her knees to help her.

"Stay AWAY from my man!" Riley shouted at her, standing straight. Cindy let out a low moan as she slowly sat up. She had one hand pushed over her bleeding nose. Jazmine asked if she were alright, but it went unheard.

The look that the blond gave them was one of disbelief. But it wasn't shock because Riley had punched her. No, it was because neither Huey nor Caesar reacted to it this time. Caesar just stood still, staring at Riley with shocked eyes. There was even a small grin on his face, pleased to see Cindy get what she deserved. And Huey couldn't even bring himself to look at his brother. He kept his eyes on Cindy, though it was obvious that he was tense.

But he was more than tense. He knew that the jig was up. At least with Cindy, anyways. She saw through their lies and knew that Huey wasn't dating Caesar. He didn't know why she thought they weren't dating, but he knew that she thought Riley was being far too defensive to have lost. He could understand that. If Riley had really lost, then he would be fighting with Caesar constantly, screaming that it wasn't a fair competition since he'd never gotten a chance. He would demand a date with Huey at the very least. But he hadn't. He had just seemingly stepped aside and let Caesar have his brother. That wasn't like him at all. It didn't matter that he was jealous or defensive because he wasn't fighting with Caesar nearly enough. He didn't deck him in the face every time he kissed Huey and he wasn't trying to get between them. And somehow Cindy put two and two together, most likely because she wanted another shot at Huey and figured she'd have a better chance if she could prove he wasn't dating Caesar. And now that she'd seen the lack of reaction this time, she had a feeling Huey was dating his brother. After all, Huey hadn't shouted at him for calling him 'his man'. That had to mean something.

This was not good. Not at all.

Huey moved forward a little and extended his hand. He rested it on Riley's shoulder and gave it a rough squeeze. His body went extremely still under the touch and slowly he turned his head towards him. There was regret in those eyes, as though he were trying to apologize for hitting Cindy. Huey narrowed his in return, giving his brother the sternest face he could muster.

"Stop it, Riley. I am your brother. I would never love you like that. It's disgusting that you would even think that. I've had enough of you saying shit like that," he lied, doing his best to keep his voice angry and low enough that they believed he was trying not to hit him.

Riley stared at him without saying a word. His eyes searched his brother's face for some form of comfort, but he found none. Huey could see the intense hurt in those beautiful eyes of his and had to fight not to just throw his arms around him and apologize for saying such terrible things. The younger of the two gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. His body shook rather violently and he stepped away from him.

"I don't care! I love you! I wanna be wit chu! He could nevah love you like I could!" Riley declared, pointing an accusing finger at Caesar as he said it. The words he spoke sent pain through Huey's heart and it made him want to just come clean about the whole thing. But they both knew they couldn't, because Cindy would tell Granddad as a way of getting back at them because she felt like she wasn't given a fair shot.

"We're _brothers_, Riley," Huey replied in a slightly bitter tone. He stepped away from him, putting himself next to Caesar again. His friend gave him a smile, kissed him on the cheek, and then slipped his hand in his. Riley watched the show with horrified eyes before he rounded on Cindy, who Jazmine was helping to her feet. When he jerked his hand in her direction, she flinched. But he didn't hit her, he just pointed at her.

"This is all _ya_ fault, ya stupid bitch! Why ya gotta get all up in Huey's business?! It's bad enough he datin' that bitch, now he gotta make out wit him in front a me?! What makes you think I wanna see that shit?!" he screamed at her in true, blue rage. With every word, he pushed his finger into her arm. She flinched and whined out, trying to move away. But when she moved, he followed.

"I don't think they're really dating! I think this is all a lie! You're dating him, aren't you, Riley?! I know you are!" she shot back, stepping into the grass on the other side of the sidewalk. Riley moved closer, pulling his hands back. She went to shield her face, but it did nothing. He slammed his hands against her, knocking her down. She went screaming, slamming into the street. Her shoulder hit the ground and she let out a whine.

"If I were datin' Huey, don't chu think I'd be wit him?! Why would I let that stupid nigga get all up on my man?!" Riley shouted back, jerking a hand back in Caesar's direction as he said it. Caesar narrowed his eyes in an angry sort of way, but he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

Jazmine, however, wasn't nearly as smart.

"Riley, if you're not dating Huey, I don't think you should be trying to get between him and Caesar. He made his choice. We should respect that," she insisted, going over to him like the naive girl she truly was. Huey moved to stop her, opening his mouth to tell her to stay away from his brother, but Riley had already rounded on her.

There was no words this time. He just twisted around and slammed his fist into her solar plexus. She choked on her words, hands shooting to her chest. Before Riley could hit her again, however, Cindy had gotten to her feet and was pushing him in the back, nearly knocking him over. Caesar shouted something, letting go of Huey's hand as he rushed to help Jazmine and break up the fight. But the second he was close enough, Riley swung at him too. That started up another round of fighting. Everyone was screaming and shouting and throwing punches and kicks and pulling hair and all that. He heard a mass amount of swearing from his little brother over the protests about who Huey was dating and why he was or wasn't dating them.

Huey just stood there staring at them as they fought with one another. It brought him right back to a month ago when they were fighting over who he liked or who was cheating. After he had Caesar end the competition and announce a winner, he had thought all that nonsense would come to an end. And here he was, watching Cindy pull Caesar's dreads and Riley take Jazmine's legs out from under her and Caesar slapping Cindy and Jazmine start crying. Just like a month ago.

But instead of just walking away and letting them beat the shit out of each other the way he had a month ago, Huey walked over. He reached into the middle of the fight and grabbed hold of Caesar's shirt. He roughly jerked it back. The Brooklyn boy let out a shout, stepping backwards. The other three stopped their bickering, looking at Huey as he pulled Caesar to him.

"Look. I'm dating Caesar. I don't care if you don't like it, but I am," he stated, taking Caesar's hand once again. His friend gave it a tight squeeze and he broke out into a smile. Huey nodded once for him. "Deal with it."

With that said, Huey leaned over and gently laid his lips against Caesar's. He didn't look to see if Riley were pissed or Cindy was shocked. He just kissed his best friend as deeply as he could force himself to and prayed that it looked convincing. Just as Caesar was about to open his mouth so they could use tongue, however, he leaned back. There was a look his Caesar's eyes that faded within the second. But if Huey had to guess, he'd say it'd been irritation.

"Let's go, Big Guy," Caesar cooed out sweetly, hugging his arm to him like a love struck schoolgirl. Huey nodded, glancing back over at the other three for a brief second. Jazmine was wiping away dirt and tears. Cindy had her eyes narrowed, her nose still bleeding a little bit. And Riley watched with stern, serious eyes and a tense body, as though he were fighting with himself. But he kept himself from lashing out again, and for that Huey was grateful.

But as he left with Caesar, he knew that things were only going to get worse. There was no way Cindy was going to be convinced by a couple kisses and declarations from all three of the boys. But worse than that, Huey was terribly worried that Riley wasn't going to be able to deal with this for much longer. It had only been a month and already he was starting fights and calling him 'his man'. There was no way he was going to be able to keep up this charade for much longer. And Huey was worried about what would happen when it finally all came to a head about who he was really dating.

He could feel that familiar headache from the days of the competition creeping back up already.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.

My sister, saichanlovestoad, published her first book. It's called Into the Dark. It's really good, although on the darker side. Please see my profile for more details.


	2. Night 1: Innocent Act

Huey couldn't even bring himself to look at Caesar, let alone talk to him. He wanted nothing more than to punch him. He knew there was nothing that Caesar could have done to prevent this. He had, in fact, done everything right. Cindy just didn't want to admit that she didn't have a chance with the only black boy she thought she could get with. Why it _had _to be him was anyone's guess, but it was. And now she was going to do whatever it took to prove that he wasn't gay and wasn't dating Caesar. The last thing he needed was for her to figure out he was sleeping with his little brother. Or for Riley to end up blurting it out to the girls. If Cindy kept prodding, it was only a matter of time before she either figured it out or Riley just screamed it at the top of his lungs.

And it was all Caesar's fault. Or, at least, Huey wished it were. Every time he looked at that pretty face with that stupid smile, he wanted to scream and hit him. But he couldn't. He knew it wasn't Caesar's fault. He hadn't seen this coming anymore than the Freeman boy had. But he might have a way out of it, short of just killing the stupid blond bimbo.

"What are we goin' to do, Caesar? She knows. Jazmine probably knows. What if she tells my granddad? Do you have any idea what he would do to me? To _Riley? _He'd blame Riley for this. I can't let him do that," he stated, gesturing to an imaginary Granddad and Riley as he paced back and forth in Caesar's bedroom. He narrowed his eyes when he just received the same wide smile. "What the hell are you smiling about?!"

"Chill, Big Guy," Caesar calmly said, motioning with one hand for Huey to relax. When he got only a dark glare in response, he ran a hand through his dreads and rolled those pretty eyes. "You're worryin' 'bout nothin'. I got it under control."

"How can you say that?! You saw what happened. There's no way Cindy believes we're dating. I _can't _have her snooping around. Even someone as stupid as her is bound to realize you're not the one I'm sleepin' with!" he spat back, his voice rising more than he'd meant for it to. Both of them glanced at Caesar's door, then back at each other.

"Please don't say things like that so loud, Huey. I don't need my mom thinkin' I'm screwin' you," he answered in a slightly harsh voice, though the smile on his face said that he didn't really care. Huey twitched, clenching his hands into fists. Caesar let out a sigh, shrugging for whatever reason. He muttered something as he shook his head. "Would you jus' relax?"

"How can I RELAX?!" Huey screamed, clearing the few feet between them faster than Caesar could react. Before he could move away, the revolutionary had him by the arms and was shaking him as roughly as he could. "_WHY_ did you have to start that DAMNED COMPETITION?!"

"Huey! Huey! HUEY!" Caesar shouted out, trying to get away from his best friend. When a shout from his mother rang out to know what was going on in there, Huey snapped out of his rage, looking at the door. His grip loosened enough on the Brooklyn boy that he was able to push him off. "Damn. That hurt."

Huey was tempted to hit him upside the head, but he didn't. Instead he just let out a heavy sigh and dropped down on the bed next to his closest friend. He didn't apologize since he knew Caesar would just wave it off. He wasn't the type to hold grudges over things like that. He hadn't when he'd decked him in the face a month ago. He just hung his head and pushed his hands against his temples. For a moment, they sat in silence. Then Huey felt Caesar rub his shoulder a little.

"When I started the competition, I didn't mean for Cindy to get so obsessed with you, Big Guy. You know I'd never do somethin' so stupid. But you need to just relax. You're gonna drive yourself crazy worryin' 'bout all this," he assured him, rubbing his back a little bit. When Huey raised up his head to glare at him, he was meant with a sweet smile that only Caesar had ever possessed. He sighed again and sat up straight.

"I can't just stop worryin', Caesar. I don't understand how you can be so damn calm about this," Huey replied, shaking his head at the very thought. He turned away from his friend, not wanting to see that smile for a second longer. Hearing the laughter didn't help much, but he tried not to listen to it. Instead, he just stared at Caesar's phone. He considered calling Riley, but didn't know what to say. "What do I do about Riley?"

It took a moment for Caesar to answer. Whether it was because he was trying to come up with a serious answer or because he couldn't pick a joke, Huey would never know. But he knew that the image of his fiery tempered brother must have crossed Caesar's mind the way it had his. When it all came down to it, Riley was probably going to be their biggest problem. He didn't want to see anyone, least of all Michael Caesar, hanging all over his man, kissing and hugging and whispering sweet nothings with him. It didn't matter if it was all for show. It was real enough to enrage his brother and that was bound to pose a serious problem down the line.

"Look, it's been a couple hours. I'll walk you home and then you can spend the night in Riley's arms. I'm sure all he needs is some love an' affection to forget all 'bout Cindy," was his friend's final answer. The revolutionary turned away from the phone and looked at him. Caesar gave him a serious look, motioning for him to get up.

He didn't answer, but he did get to his feet. He followed his best friend out of the room. He could barely force a nod at Caesar's mother as she gave the two a strange, confused look. Her son rambled on about something or other that Huey didn't bother listening to. If anyone knew how to convince Mrs. Caesar that her son wasn't a dirty pervert, it was Michael Caesar himself. He could play an innocent, pure angel when he wanted to. Huey glanced over his shoulder as Caesar pulled him out the front door. His mother was scratching her head, mumbling something that her son had told her.

"Why don't you just tell your mom you're not a virgin?" Huey asked, looking over at Caesar as soon as they were walking down the sidewalk. The Brooklyn boy started laughing, clearly not realizing it was a serious question. His smile faded around the edge when he saw the look he was getting.

"What makes you think I'm not a virgin?" he answered instead, arching his eyebrows and giving his friend a rather sly grin. The revolutionary scanned him from head to toe, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He turned away and stared down the road for a moment. Then he glanced back at him.

"You're a virgin?"

It was the only thing Huey could think of to say. Caesar slowed to a stop, his smile fading completely. Huey stopped walking, turning to face his closest friend. They stared at each other with hard stares as though daring the other to blink. For a moment, they did nothing but stand there. Then Caesar broke the stare and turned away for a moment. He shrugged a little.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin," he finally said, his voice as serious as Caesar's ever got. He shifted his pretty eyes back to the older Freeman as though waiting for him to gasp or something along those lines. But he didn't. Huey just glanced his friend up and down and nodded his head firmly.

"Okay," Huey stated, his voice final. He nodded his head one more time, then turned and started back down the path again. He could feel Caesar's eyes on him before he heard his footsteps hurrying to catch up with him. He glanced over briefly as he fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes. The closer the Freeman house grew, the more Huey started to worry. His fears about Cindy finding out he was sleeping with Riley and telling his granddad swelled up in his head. He lowered his head to the sidewalk, watching as they took step after step towards his house. He looked at his nice shoes and Caesar's worn sneakers and it made him think more about Riley. He could only imagine what his granddad would say if he found out both of his grandsons weren't only gay, but incestuous. There would be war at their house. He would disown them. He would throw them out. He would tell the entire town. No one would let them stay at their house. Caesar would be forced to stop talking to them. And through it all, Cindy would be laughing her stupid white ass off, proud to have destroyed his life just because he didn't want to date her.

Huey gingerly rested his hand on the doorknob. He stared at that door with all the anger he felt for that white girl. He glared a hole through it before turning to face his closest friend. Caesar gave him a smile, unaffected by the wicked glare on his face. Huey nodded and Caesar gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll take care of everythin', Big Guy. You can count on me," Caesar happily assured him, waving as he headed back the way he came. Huey closed his eyes for a moment, taking a slow breath and exhaling it in a heavy sigh. He gave Caesar half a wave before turning and opening the door.

"You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked, Granddad," Huey muttered out in a monotone voice as he walked by the living room. He heard girls singing the chorus to some music video, but didn't look behind him as he started up the stairs.

"Boy, don't tell me how to run my house!" his granddad shouted after him as he continued up the stairs. He just rolled his eyes, heading for Riley's bedroom instead of his own like he usually did when he came home from Caesar's. He looked over his shoulder as though expecting Granddad to be standing there. Then he knocked on the door loudly in case Riley was listening to music.

He smiled when he heard swearing and footsteps. There was a click as the lock turned and then the door was ripped open. Riley looked like he was about to snap something when he realized it was Huey, not Granddad. He lowered his hand, the dark look on his face fading a little bit. He moved to let his brother in, pushing the door shut as soon as he was inside. Huey heard the lock click again as he made his way through the mess of clothes and shoes and guns that were thrown all over the floor.

"Where ya been, nigga?" Riley snapped when he sat on the bed. Huey looked over at the door, where his little brother was still standing. His beautiful eyes were sharpened down to points and his arms were crossed over his chest. The sheer anger in his eyes was enough to make Huey regret leaving him alone for so long.

"I was at Caesar's. Talking about what we're goin' to do about Cindy," he answered, his voice still as monotone as it was when he was talking to Granddad. Before he could apologize for it, however, Riley's eyes widened and he slammed a fist into the door.

"It took ya four hours ta talk 'bout Cindy?! What else ya been doin' at Caesah's?!" he nearly screamed, shaking from head to toe with a rage that make a lot of people tremble in fear or beg for mercy. But Huey wasn't afraid of his little brother, no matter how much he screamed and punched things.

Huey got to his feet, fixing his shirt. Riley glared death at him as he cleared the space between them. He stepped back, his back now pressed up against the door as his older brother drew closer. Before he could snap something or hit him, the revolutionary had him by the arms. He stared with his own serious look into those fierce eyes. For the briefest of moments, Riley dropped that thug looked he tried so hard to maintain. Then it was back with a glare that only Huey could rival.

"Get outta my face, nigga," Riley hissed out through clenched teeth, jerking one arm in a futile attempt to get Huey to let go. It didn't work. Huey only gripped his arms tighter and pushed his small frame up against the door.

Huey pressed his lips against his brother's before he could protest anymore. For a second or two, Riley just stared at him with wide eyes. Then he dropped his thug act and kissed back. Huey released his grip on his brother, rubbing his bare arms gently instead. They shared a chaste kiss for a moment that seemed to last a lifetime.

Just as Huey was opening his mouth to go further, a shout rang out from downstairs. Both of them jumped, jerking their heads in the general direction of the stairs. They heard Granddad shouting for Huey to get his ass downstairs right this instant. He swore under his breath, stepping back. Riley sighed and unlocked his door. Both of them headed out, walking to the stairs. When they reached the railing, Huey saw Granddad standing at the door.

With Cindy.

"That bitch," Riley breathed out, his eyes narrowing sharply. Cindy waved up at the brothers as though they hadn't gotten into a fight earlier that day. Their granddad gave Huey what looked like a proud smile. Huey glanced at his brother before walking down the stair. With each step, his anger grew and radiated through the glare he was giving Cindy. She merely twirled a lock of her blond hair, ignoring the look she must have seen.

"This little cutie pie said she wanted to see you. I didn't know you were datin', boy. Good choice," Granddad exclaimed with a father like pride, giving Huey's shoulder a rather rough pat as soon as he was close enough. There was a shout of 'what' from Riley. Before Huey could come up with an excuse, their grandfather was glaring at his youngest grandson. "Boy, if you wanted to date her, you shoulda said somethin'."

"Hi, Loverboy," Cindy sang out, wiggling her fingers at her 'boyfriend'. She gave a tiny giggle, biting her lower lip as though she was nervous about calling him that. Granddad said something about leaving them alone before leaving. Huey didn't watch him leave. He just stood still, glaring with all his might at this stupid girl that was constantly trying to get killed.

"What the fuck does he mean, _dating_?" Huey hissed out in a low voice. Her blue eyes shifted towards the living room and she let out a stupid little laugh. She waved off the very thought of Huey having no clue what she was talking about.

"Oh, you," she sang out, giving him no answer whatsoever. He twitched from head to toe, his hands tightening into fists. He had to fight from hitting her. But the longer she just stood there smiling and acting like they were a hot thing, the more he realized he was losing that fight.

He pulled back his fist the next moment. Her blue eyes widened and she tried to move as he went to hit her. The next moment, his fist made contact with her face and she fell back on her ass. She let out a scream and a whine, her hands shooting to her face. Huey glared at her as he grabbing the door.

"Don't ever come near me again," he hissed out before he shut the door. He heard a whine from the other side as he clicked the lock. Then he headed back up the stairs, ignoring Granddad's shouts and questions. Riley smiled widely as Huey grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards his bedroom.

"That was awesome, nigga. That bitch didn't see that shit comin'," Riley exclaimed, laughing at the thought of her nose getting broken or something like that, Huey was sure. Huey just smiled as he pushed his brother into his messy bedroom.

"I'm going to talk to Caesar. Stay here. I'll be back."

Riley was in the middle of saying 'what' when Huey pulled the door shut. He didn't wait to see if he came after him or screamed for him to come back. He just headed back down the stairs.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post. You will never know how many times I've redone this chapter. . . .

I have a new poll up. It's a three part poll. The first question is: Which couple would you like to see get kinky? If you wanna see one of your favorite couples (this one and various other Boondocks pairings included), take the poll and let me know.


	3. Day 2: Promises

"So she's trying to invade your privacy. What else is new?"

That was the only thing Huey got out of Caesar when he stormed back to his best friend's house last night. They had spent hour upon hour fighting back and forth about what he was going to do with Cindy and how Caesar intending on 'taking care' of everything. At the end of it, Caesar had just rolled his eyes, tucked his dreads behind one ear and told him that. It was the truth, more so than Huey was ever willing to admit. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Which, considering the way things had been going lately, was probably why Caesar had said it. He didn't see a reason for Huey to get so incredibly bent out of shape over Cindy and her accusations. It didn't matter that they were right. All that mattered was that he was 'overreacting', and that said a lot considering what Caesar tolerated from him.

The only thing Huey had been able to do once the conversation reached that point was to storm out or just sit there. He decided to stay, sitting on his best friend's bed, legs pulled up and an angry scowl on his face. Caesar had stared at him for a minute or two before going back to watching some movie on the internet. He didn't push for anything, he just let the revolutionary vent however he felt like venting, so long as he didn't start pointing fingers anymore.

It wasn't like Huey couldn't blame him. He had only done the competition in order to help Riley win his heart. Caesar had helped them left and right to avoid being caught by anyone. And all the while, he had a crush on Huey. Watching him click away on the computer, downloading something illegally for sure, the revolutionary felt guilty for constantly slamming him with all the blame. Like he'd said, Cindy prying into his business was nothing new. And it most certainly wasn't. She'd been doing that since they were kids, always trying to find out more about him so they could be 'homies'.

After coming to that conclusion, Huey just laid down on his friend's bed and stared at the wall for quite some time. Eventually, he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, there was light shining on him from the window and Caesar was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a little bit, not bothering to call for him or even to sit up. He was far too worn out from the previous day and how badly everything was going to hell again. He wanted to stay there for awhile, actually. Let his granddad calm down and give Cindy no reason to doubt that he was dating Caesar.

But he knew he couldn't. He had to go home and figure out what he was going to do about that stupid white girl. He had to go home and reassure Riley that they were still very much in love and that there was absolutely nothing between him and Caesar. And, of course, he had to go home so that Caez wouldn't start getting the wrong idea himself.

As he was pushing himself into a sitting position, he heard it. Shouting in a slang voice that had to be his brother. The older Freeman closed his eyes, pressing two fingers against his forehead as the voices came closer, accompanied by the sounds of footsteps. Caesar's light Brooklyn voice joined the noise, saying something Huey didn't quite catch. Then all of a sudden the bedroom door swung open, crashed into the wall, and Riley stormed in.

"Wha' the fuck you been doin', nigga?!" he spat out, jerking one hand in his brother's direction. His eyes were narrowed, filled to the brim with a fire that would have frightened a lot of other people. But Huey wasn't other people and he just return the look with a hard stare of his own. Riley gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Don't jus' sit there, nigga! Answer me!"

"Hey, chill, man. Don't go breakin' my door!" Caesar chimed in, stepping around the younger, running a hand through his dreads. He moved his door, checking his wall to see if it was dented in any way. While the brothers glared at one another, he sighed and shook his pretty head a little. "Man. . ."

"Why are you here, Riley?" Huey finally answered, moving a little so that he could climb off the bed. When he did, his brother stormed closer, stamping his feet on the ground in a rather immature way. He grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. The revolutionary grabbed one of his arms, narrowing his serious eyes. "Don't, Riley."

"Don't gimme that shit! I wanna know why ya didn't come home last night! Too busy up in this crib wit this bitch? That the way it is, nigga? Huh?" Riley snapped out, pushing him back. He made an almost disgusted face, glaring with all the hatred he could muster. Then he stepped back, straightening his loose shirt and looking away from him. "Why you always gotta be like that?"

"Like what, Riley? Caesar's trying to help us. And it'd be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't act so damn jealous all the time," Huey replied, gesturing off handedly, first to Caesar, then to his younger brother. At the word jealous, both of them looked his way, Riley with a bitter look and Caesar with wide eyes. He looked from one Freeman to the other, but didn't say a single word.

"Why the hell shouldn't I be jealous? You got this bitch wrapped 'round ya finger! You bangin' 'im on the side? 'Cause you sure actin' like it," he snapped, thrusting a finger into Huey's chest with nearly every word. The revolutionary grabbed his wrist, refusing to let go when his brother tried to pull it away. He gave him a wicked look, not letting his thug persona drop for even a moment, despite the fact that there was no way he could back up what he was saying.

"Stop it, Riley. I'm not doing anything with Caesar and you know that. I fell asleep here, that's all. We didn't do anything and we never have," Huey calmly answered, keeping his voice as close to normal as he could. He wanted to scream it at his brother, hit him for even suggesting he was cheating on him, but he didn't. He just slightly narrowed his serious eyes, knowing that the thug had gotten the message. Riley gave him a roll of the eyes, jerking his wrist away from him. Huey let him, watching as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatevah, nigga," was all he said, turning his head away from his brother. The revolutionary didn't bother to argue any further with him. He just flexed his hand a little and turned to where Caesar was. He twisted the doorknob in his hand absentmindedly, still glancing between the brothers. He raised his eyes to his best friend as though he knew he was being watched. He gave half a smile, but still refused to say a word, most likely because of what Riley might say or do. Huey gave him a nod of thanks for not getting in the middle, and received one in return. Then the revolutionary turned back to his younger brother.

"Let's go home," he stated, motioning towards the door. Riley gave him another 'whatevah, nigga', but headed out of the room anyways. Huey followed, nodding again when Caesar gave a small wave goodbye. He probably watched them leave, but Huey didn't look over his shoulder to find out. He merely watched his brother head out of the house, ignoring any stares Caesar's parents might be giving him. The older did the same, pulling the door shut behind the two of them as he left.

The brothers headed down the street towards their house, Huey two steps behind Riley. Neither of them looked happy to be with the other, so the one good thing about them being in a fight was that if Cindy or Jazmine saw them, they wouldn't start to think they were lovers. It did nothing to ease Huey's mind, but he still kept it in his mind. However, his thoughts kept traveling back to his lover and how utterly upset this whole thing was making him. The revolutionary scanned over his small frame, from the way he stormed down the street to the way he had his hands thrust into his pockets to the way he glared at anyone who walked by them. He was furious that his older brother had spent the night at Caesar's, especially without even telling him. Considering how well aware they both were of the Brooklyn boy's crush on him, Huey could understand why Riley was pissed. He had worked hard to be with him and he was afraid of losing him.

The older Freeman reached out and grabbed Riley's shirt. He stumbled, nearly falling backwards from the sudden grab. Then he turned around, opening his mouth to swear at him, stopping short only because Huey covered his mouth. Riley muffled out a long string of curses, but the older just held tight until he was quiet, squirming around to be let go.

"What the hell, nigga?!" he hissed out under his breath once he was released, smacking Huey's hands away from him. His brother just grabbed his wrists, holding his hands down so he wouldn't punch him. Huey looked around, making sure no one was out and about or had heard Riley's muffled shouts. When he was sure no one was around, he turned to his furious brother and pressed his lips against his.

The kiss caught Riley off guard. He stood still, those beautiful eyes widened as he stopped fighting. He just pressed his lips back, falling into the kiss with passion. Huey drew him to him, lightly tugging on his wrists until their chests were touching. The kiss was chaste and remained chaste, though they had no idea how long it lasted. Just the feel of Riley's soft lips made Huey's head spin, willing him to do more, to kiss harder, rougher. But he just stood their, sliding his fingers in between his brother's and lightly kissed him.

Huey gave a rare smile when he pulled back with a small pop. The thug just rolled his eyes, grinning a little, though more to himself than the older. He released Riley's wrists, pushing his own back into his pockets. Riley did the same, following him as he started back down towards their house. Neither of them said a word, because neither of them had to. A single kiss was all Riley ever needed to be sure of their relationship and the revolutionary was more than happy to give it to him, even if he risked exposing their entire relationship by doing it in public.

Once they reached their house, they glanced at each other. Riley motioned for Huey to go in first, arching his eyebrows and tilting his head a little bit in the direction of the door. Huey let out a small sigh, pushing open the door and walking in. Riley waited to see if Granddad were awake and going to scream at them. When nothing happened, he hurried in, bumping into his brother before pushing the door shut without looking. It slammed, they jumped, and still nothing happened. Assuming that Granddad must either still be sound asleep or he'd left without telling them, the brothers hurried up the stairs and into Huey's room.

"Shoot, man, I hate that. It's like we in prison," Riley sighed out, running a hand over his cornrows. Huey just locked the door, nodding a little bit. His little brother, on the other hand, looked around the room as he strolled his slender frame over to the bed. He kicked one of the legs lightly, slowly turning towards the revolutionary. Huey watched as he arched his eyebrows and shrugged a little. "So. . . .uh. . .you think Granddad's home?"

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging a little of his own as he said it. Riley frowned rather deeply, tilting his head to the side, staring off at the wall for a moment. As he did, Huey made his way over to the bed. "Probably not."

When Riley's harsh eyes met his, things seemed to speed up. One moment he was just staring into those gorgeous, sinful eyes and the next he was slamming him onto the bed, lips over his, tongue down his throat, and hands all over that small body. He groped his hips, grinding his body against his as though he couldn't wait to be inside him. He ran his hands over his arms, waist, hips, butt, even his thighs as he pressed his mouth hard over Riley's. He drank him in, moving his tongue over and under his brother's so rough it was almost hard to breathe. The younger let out a small moan, arching his back, pressing their groins against each others so hard it hurt. He grabbed Huey's arms, scratching at his back as he desperately tried to get him closer.

Another kiss and another thrust and Huey couldn't take it anymore. He drew out of the kiss, gasping for air. Riley rolled his head back, panting as they rubbed their hardening shafts against each other's. He pressed his lips firmly over the younger's throat, kissing him passionately as he reached for the lube in the end table. He moved on top of his brother, gripping his hip rather tightly to keep from falling off the bed. He barely reached the knob and tried to pull it open. Riley tugged on his arms, letting out a whine.

"Come on, nigga. We don't know when he gettin' home!" he spat out in an incredibly annoyed voice. Huey shot him a dirty look, pushing one hand down on his chest and moving more to the end table. "Ow! That hurts, fucker!"

"You said hurry up, didn't you?" was all the revolutionary had to say as he pulled the drawer open and grabbed the small bottle of lube he'd gotten shortly after he and Riley started to date behind the scenes. Then he pushed the drawer shut and shifted his position back on his brother, giving him a kiss on the lips to make sure he knew he wasn't mad.

Huey placed the bottle on the sheets next to them, moving on top of his brother. He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue deep into Riley's mouth. He tasted him, drinking it down greedily as he rubbed their shafts together. The younger Freeman let out a moan, a groan, and grabbed his upper arms tightly. He moved his legs, arching his back on reaction. Huey pulled out of the kiss, moving down to his neck. He licked the soft flesh, running both hands down his sides. He pushed his shirt up, only his fingertips on his slender body. It sent an obvious shudder down Riley's spine and he arched his head back into the pillows. Huey felt his throat pulse with his deep breaths and gave him a kiss. He moved further down his neck, pulling his loose pants off with ease. Riley lifted his butt to make it easier, but only pressed their shafts harder against each others. They both drew in a sharp breath, Huey exhaling it in a hot sigh against his bare throat.

Once his pants were off, he made quick work of his boxers. Riley shifted around, kicking off his sneakers as well. Huey kissed his chest through the tee-shirt as he made his way down further and further. He grabbed the lube as he tugged one sock, then the other off. He quickly tugged his shirt off, tossing it on top of his brother's pants. Riley moved around under him, yanking the tee-shirt off haphazardly while Huey finished stripping out of his own clothes.

"Aiight, let's go," Riley said, grabbed the bottle of lube and tossing it to his older brother. Huey nodded, twisting the cap off. He squeezed a handful into his palm and started to rub it over his shaft.

"I love you, Riley," he breathed out, leaning over his brother as he pushed those slender legs where he wanted them to be. Riley gave him a small smile, nodding and mouthing the same back to him. Huey nodded, pressing himself up against his brother's entrance.

The next moment, he was deep inside him, thrusting slowly at first. He leaned close, pressing his lips to his shoulder as he pushed in further and further, having to fight for every inch. Riley let out a sound, his nails running along his shoulders and back harder with every thrust. He moaned, arching his back as his brother drew out slowly. He pressed back in harder and faster, gripping one of his thighs tightly. His brother breathed out, his entire body shuddering with absolute pleasure. Glancing up, he saw those beautiful eyes rolling back, his face flushed as he tried to catch his breath.

Huey kissed his shoulder several quick time, licking his sweat, before he pressed his hand into the nook of his neck. Riley let out a moan of 'yes' when the thrusts started to become faster, quicker. Their bodies rocked together, Riley shuddering and twisting under him in the most delicious way every now and then. It made Huey's head spin and he found himself desperate for air. He pressed his hands into the bed, moving on top of his brother as he pushed deeper than before.

It made Riley scream. He bent his back, his head pushed against the pillows. He rolled his head from side to side, moving one of his legs up. Huey felt one hand dragging nails through his skin, the other grabbing at the sheets for some sort of support. Huey drew nearly all the way out, letting out a moan of his own before pushing his shaft that much deeper into his brother. He felt him shudder, heard him shout, and that was enough to nearly send Huey over the edge.

He squeezed his eyes shut, giving Riley's neck several passionate kisses as he pumped a little quicker. Each thrust drew a louder and louder sound from the younger until he was shouting his name, pressing his hand against the wall as he tried to give himself steady. Huey held his hips, rocking them both harder and harder. Each thrust nearly made him black out and he bit Riley's shoulder to keep from screaming, wanting nothing more than to listen to the pants and moans of his brother.

Several thrust later and it was hard to keep from letting the orgasm overtake him. Huey thrust hard, hitting Riley's sweet spot, he knew from the way he shouted and convulsed under him. He slammed his head back against the pillows, shouting out something Huey didn't catch. He just struck his sweet spot one more time and just let go. His orgasm slammed into him, followed a moment later by his brother's. They rode it together, shouting and shuddering and convulsing. Riley arched his back, digging his nails into his shoulder and the bed. Huey bit his throat, squeezing Riley's hips so hard it made his brother flinch.

A moment or two later, they were laying in the bed, covered in sweat and cum. Huey moved his head and Riley released his shoulder, letting his arm drop on to the bed. He turned his head to one side, taking several deep breaths. Huey kissed his neck before easing himself out. It sent a shudder through the thug, but he didn't say anything. Huey rolled onto his back, laying down next to him. He drew in a few breaths of his own before nudging his brother.

"Hmmm?" was Riley's only answer as he absentmindedly fanned himself. He didn't even look at him, he was so dazed by the orgasm. Huey smiled lightly to himself at that, but just nudged him a little more until he turned his head. "What, nigga?"

Huey gave him a small kiss on the lips. It made Riley blush, then grin. The revolutionary smiled before turning his head away. The two of them laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath. Then, the older turned back to his brother, waiting until he was looking at him to stroke his cheek a little.

"Promise me something, Riley," he said in a low voice, his eyes scanning over that beautiful face. Riley narrowed his eyes just slightly as though he hadn't heard him, but then just nodded. "Promise me you won't forget I love you."

That got another smile from him. He nodded happily, moving a little closer to Huey, slipping one arm over his chest.

"Aiight."

Huey kissed the top of his head, smiling to himself again.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.

Naughty, naughty boys. ha ha. . .


End file.
